Caperucita Roja
by carooanime
Summary: Hay cosas que uno cree que están en un libro de cuentos, pero tal vez eso mismo puede estar en la realidad y si uno esta preparado para convivir con esos seres que se creía que solo estaban presentes en la ficción. ¿Cómo seria este nuevo mundo donde los humanos conviven con seres que se escondían de estos por miles de años?
1. Soy la Caperucita Roja

**Hola! Cómo andan? Les quería traer una versión de la Caperucita Roja, un cuento tradicional con múltiples versiones, que de seguro cualquiera conoce la historia. **

**Es una adaptación del presente pero tiene sus cosas del pasado que tal vez les guste o no, se hace un juego entre ambos tiempos. **

**Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de la lectura. :D**

* * *

Prólogo: Caperucita Roja.

Recuerdo a mi difunto abuelo, hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que nos abandonó, es por ello que la abuela vive sola en casa y siempre, después de clase la voy a visitar, es una señora anciana y extraña mucho a su amor, por lo general me cuenta su vida y como lo conoció. Pero lo cierto es que yo del abuelo recuerdo un cuento muy extraño.

Si mal lo recuerdo, mi abuelo fue inmigrante cuando tenía 10 años y vivió un tiempo en Argentina, allí conoció, la literatura de una escritora que fue prohibida en la llamada "Dictadura" que me ha contado como sucedió, hasta se le escapaba una lagrima cuando lo narraba por el sufrimiento y la inhumanidad del trato hacia las personas, me conto que sucedieron cosas similares en el mundo, como en Alemania con Hitler, y aquí mismo en nuestro país con Hiroshima-Nagasaki, cuando el gobierno de Estados Unidos tiro la bomba atómica que termino con la vida de muchas personas y no hay que obviar el hecho de la radiación que provoco muchas mutaciones. Así como en estos países, Argentina tuvo sus momentos de crisis.

La escritora que siempre me cuenta, se llama "Elsa Borneman", una escritora de cuentos infantiles, una de las historias que escribió que tuve la oportunidad de leer es el cuento de "Las mil gruyas" uno característico de aquí y lo podía comprender por la cultura de nuestro país y parte de nuestra historia. Pero había un cuento que me contaba que no pude leer.

Observo la luna llena sobre mi ventana, recuerdo a mi abuelo cuando se sentaba y me contaba sus cuentos, pero jamás creí que existiría una extraña cosa.

El cuento trataba de un niño y un anciano, a este lo iban a llevar a un asilo para abuelos, por lo tanto le pedía un favor, que le cuidara una planta, lo que más recuerdo es que esa planta era tan extraña, se alimentaba de sangre… ¿Cómo podría existir una planta que se alimentara de sangre? Si así me lo contaba mi abuelo, y me decía que esa planta era nativa del lugar y no podía quitarse porque las consecuencias iban a ser terribles… Ese cuento siempre lo tuve muy en cuenta, pero donde buscaba, en películas u otras historias sobre una planta que se alimente de la sangre humana o animal no existía nada, es por ello que era uno de mis cuentos favoritos y siempre lo ponía a prueba en las escrituras de producciones inventadas por mí.

Decidí dejar de pensar en mi abuelo, ya que el reloj me marcaba que tenía que dormir, porque mañana tendría escuela…

Bueno ahora debo hablar sobre mí, me llamo Hikari Yagami, me dicen "Kari" desde que tengo memoria, tengo 16 años, estoy en 1° de preparatoria y vivo en Odaiba. Tal vez les llame la atención un poco lo que les voy a contar, pero desde que mi abuelo me conto esta clase de cuentos, he seguido leyendo e investigando otros tipos, que tienen que ver con los llamados "Demonios" como los nombraba mi abuelo, aunque no conocía muy bien la historia de estos, pero quien los conoce mejor es la Abuela.

A quienes llama "Demonios" son a aquellas personas que han vendido su alma al Diablo, o tienen una familiaridad con la monstruosidad, como lo son los vampiros, las brujas y los hombres lobo. De los primeros son lo que se alimentan de la sangre humana, he leído en un libro que hay diferentes categorías de estos, aunque dudo su existencia, están los vampiros puros, los de clase noble y los humanos transformados en vampiros y se expresa en que rango se humanidad se encuentran, la última es la que se convierten en demonios por su sed y no pueden volver a su forma. Las segundas, son las que practican las brujerías, venden su alma al Diablo, hay dos tipos de brujas, las blancas y las negras, las primeras son las que practican tipos de brujerías "buenas" y las segundas las "malas" depende de la época en la que se transite. Y los últimos son personas que aparentan ser normales, pero en las noches de luna llena es cuando cambian su faceta, se convierten en lobos, pero no en cualquier lobo de bosque, no pierden su posición erguida, tienen cuerpo humano pero con cabeza de lobo, y características de estos, pierden su conciencia y no sé si asegurar que se alimentan de carne humana. Me dijo mi abuela que es muy común la leyenda en Latinoamérica que el 7mo hijo varón poseía la sangre por lo tanto se convertiría en lobo, conocido como "Lobisón" las características son las mismas, pero para acabar con uno de estos, se requiere de una bala de plata, o que el lobisón pase por debajo de las piernas de un humano, aunque se pasaría la maldición.

No podría afirmar la existencia de algún ser, aunque no podría afirmar si estaría lista para enterarme si verdaderamente conviven con nosotros en nuestros alrededores.

* * *

**Bueno! Cómo andan? La verdad que extrañaba escribir **

**Este es un nuevo proyecto, como verán me gusta mucho el cuento de la Caperucita Roja, lo hemos trabajado mucho en la escuela donde estudio y me pareció interesante escribir otra de las tantas versiones. **

**Con respecto a mi otro Fic, no lo voy a dejar de lado, aunque no me he puesto a escribir, pero sé cómo continuar la historia, ya nos acercamos al final en un par de capítulos más lo voy a anunciar. **

**Para este fic, me pareció también interesante nombrar un poco sucesos históricos que han sido importantes, y que no hay que dejar de lado, como el Holocausto en Alemania, La segunda Guerra Mundial, Hiroshima Nagasaki en Japón, La Dictadura Militar en Argentina, entre otros, que también serán nombrados. También para el próximo capítulo tengo ganas y no sé qué opinan de contar un poco sobre los paisajes "Patagónicos" también quería incluir una pequeña mirada de mi ciudad, desde la historia y una pequeña proyección literal geográfica de esta, porque también considero que es bueno incluir parte de lo que uno vive y conoce porque ha transitado en su ciudad o pueblo, si les parece buena la idea las opiniones, críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Un beso grande, nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Yo soy el lobo

**Hola! Cómo andan? Por fin actualizo este fic, lo tenía un poquito abandonado. Bueno les traigo el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten (:**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Yo soy el lobo. _(Takeru Takaishi)._

Reconozco que soy muy frio y poco social, desde chico que no tenia muchos amigos, tampoco me importaba mucho, siempre me considere una persona solitaria, me la pasaba jugando a los juegos de la play 2, con el que tal vez llegue a tener una relación ambivalente (odio y amor) fue con mi hermano Matt, aunque no nos llevamos del todo bien cuando se trata de una convivencia temporal.

Como sabrán yo no soy alguien a quien le agrada la compañía…

A mi corta edad de 10 años, mis padres me dijeron que tenía que ir a entrenar a un lugar donde no hubiese tantas personas, tal como ellos ya conocíamos cual era mi gran diferencia y el tipo de sangre que poseemos como familia, este viaje me serviría para perfeccionarme y para controlar mi furia.

El colectivo está por salir, en esta semana debo volver a Japón para cumplir la misión de nuestra familia, por lo tanto mis padres consideraron que ya es tiempo de volver.

Estaba en la ciudad de Zapala visitando a mis abuelos que me dijeron que tuviera un gran viaje y que pronto volviera, subo al colectivo, donde las personas se despiden, no iba tan lleno por su horario, por lo que tomo asiento en una butaca cerca a la ventana, mis abuelos se despiden de mí y yo les sonrió, algún día volveré a este país.

Si como ya sabrán, me encuentro en Argentina, mis padres me enviaron a un lugar donde no hubiese mucha población para poder controlar mi canibalismo. Se podría decir que soy un poco caníbal cuando pierdo el control de mí mismo y paso a un estado de bestia, es por ello que viví 6 años de mi vida para realizar un preparamiento físico y no tenerle miedo a nadie.

El colectivo arranca, puedo observar el último tramo de la ciudad alejarse, suspiro, busco mi celular para escuchar música, conecto los auriculares, escucho a los Redondos "Yo caníbal" un tema con el que me identifico, me considero alguien capaz de comer carne humana, lo cierto es que yo no soy normal…

La ventana me ilustra un pequeño recorte de los paisajes Patagónicos, las mesetas que en la era Mesozoica se formaron para vivir miles y miles de años allí, el campo abierto también es parte de lo que observo, pero lo que no voy a olvidar es el olor a petróleo, allí se encuentran las maquinarias para la extracción de este, por lo tanto el olor es tan fuerte que se puede sentir. Recuerdo haber entrenado cerca de un poso de petróleo, cuando terminaba salía corriendo ya que algunas personas se molestaban, sí sé que es peligroso, hay muchas cosas que están prohibidas, sobre todo no entiendo el trabajo de un petrolero, estar todo el día parado controlando que nada les pase a los posos.

Observo mi celular, la música se reproduce, me pregunto cómo se encontrara mi familia, mi hermano, como estará Japón, es muy diferente Japón de Argentina, aquí hay algunos paisajes naturales, como la Cordillera de los Andes, La Puna, El Macizo Paragógico, las costas del Fin de Mundo, muchas cosas poseen, sobre todo algo tan rico como el Dulce de Leche, ahora que lo recuerdo hay un tema que habla de las cosas que tiene Argentina. Japón tiene una mezcla entre lo tecnológico y lo pintoresco, es hermoso mi querido Japón, aunque es inevitable hacer comparaciones, pero creo que de a poco me voy a poder acostumbrar.

Vuelvo a pensar sobre mí, estaré verdaderamente preparado para cumplir con la misión de nuestra familia? Gran parte de mi vida fui consciente de que yo soy una criatura extraña, que ese secreto lo tengo que guardar para proteger a mi familia. Es por ello que soy callado y no me gusta hacer amistades, lo que si es cierto es que yo soy un Lobo…

No, no soy como los que muestran en Crepúsculo, disculpe alguien si lo o la ofendo, pero no yo ojala tuviera la capacidad de convertirme al no poder controlar mi furia, no señor, tengo la mala suerte de depender de la Luna Llena, cuando la miro me permite cambian mi faceta, también mi forma de transformación no es la de un lobo común y corriente, poseo pelaje negro, mi posición erguida no la pierdo, pero aumentan mis sentidos, como mi olfato, audición, vista, la facilidad de correr en cualquier terreno. Muchas cosas podrían ser positivas, pero lo malo es que pierdo conciencia de todos mis actos, salgo de cacería como cualquier lobo para enfrentar a mis enemigos los llamados vampiros, que también salen de noche, porque los miedosos les temen a la luz del sol, aunque toman otros cuerpos de humanos para convivir con ellos y pasar desapercibidos.

Jamás en mi vida me enfrente a alguna criatura tan extraña como yo, aunque admito que pelear contra ellos sería un gran reto, pero a quienes les podría llegar a temer es a los cazadores de animales, y peor a quienes conocen nuestras debilidades, la mía es la plata, no puedo acercarme a nadie que posea plata, por el hecho de que nos eliminan con una bala de plata, esta tiene que ser disparada en nuestro corazón para matarnos…

Son esos los motivos por los cuales prefiero tomar distancia de los que se dedican a la cacería. No me gusta tampoco hablar con muchas personas, me considero un lobo solitario y es lo que me caracteriza, es más admito que no tengo y no tuve novia, tampoco me intereso, no considero que sea algo importante en mi vida, mucho menos el querer enamorarme o intentarlo.

Cuando me doy cuenta, el colectivo ingresa a mi destino, aunque me quede solo un día podría saludar a este lugar que me contuvo por lo menos 6 años. No es la gran cosa, pero puedo decir que tiene su historia y ha mejorado mucho desde que llegue. Al ingresar observo los cambios que ha tenido como su barrio nuevo, la famosa cerámica Stefani que tuvo sus problemas hace unos años. Ingreso por la ruta, sus calles son tan representativas para mí, cada una me trae diferentes recuerdos.

El colectivo ingresa a la terminal, allí me esperaban mis abuelos, bajo de este para encontrarme con ellos. Ambos me abrazan y continuamos el camino hacia la casa de los dos. Mientras voy en el auto observo a la ciudad, sus edificios no nos dan la sensación de estructuras de una ciudad grande. El auto continua su camino hasta llegar a su destino, después de cruzar el canal colector, algo que también es muy característico de este lugar, en si es un fenómeno natural, aunque con un hecho histórico lo tuvieron que reformar para que pudiera tolerar las lluvias.

Hoy sería mi último día en esta ciudad, la iba a extrañar. Mañana partiría en un avión rumbo a Japón, pero primero debo viajar a Neuquén, luego tomare un vuelo a Buenos Aires, allí iré a Japón, con último destino Odaiba.

Me encuentro en la habitación, que por 6 años fue parte de mí, armo la valija para el viaje, mientras escucho la música, el Rock Nacional es lo que más llego a mí. Sin darme cuenta mi abuelo ingresa a la habitación.

-T.K…- Le sonrió.

-Adelante Abuelo…- Este tomo asiento a mi lado, me observaba.

-Como creces niño, los años pasan, la verdad te quiero pedir algo hijo… Por favor no defraudes a la familia, posee una gran sangre, necesitas proteger nuestro secreto…- Asentí a la petición de mi abuelo.

-Si abuelo… Prometo encontrar a esa persona, no los voy a decepcionar, también enfrentare a aquellos que quieran ponerse en mi camino…- En ese momento realice una sonrisa maliciosa, mi abuelo me responde con la misma, ambos intercambiamos miradas sin decirnos nada.

Luego de tres cansadores viajes, uno en colectivo, y los otros dos en avión por fin llegue a Japón, donde me estaba esperando mi hermano para marchar a Odaiba. No tenía ganas de sacarme los auriculares pero por respeto a mi hermano mayor lo tuve que hacer, ambos nos saludos y tomamos el metro que nos llevaría a nuestra nueva casa, la misión nuestra no era nada sencilla por lo tanto teníamos que estar atentos y alerta.

-Y? Conociste a alguna chica? Como son las escuelas allí? La abuela te dijo algo?- Todas las preguntas que me hacía Matt no pensaba responder, era cansador escucharlo, lo que peor me tenía era que debía convivir con este individuo… -Oye T.K, te enteraste que va a salir la tercera temporada de esa serie que miras?- Eso si capto mi atención.

-En serio? Cuándo, dónde, y a qué hora?- Él se empezó a reír por mi reacción, como odiaba que hiciera eso…

-Estas cosas te pasan por no vivir en Japón, aquí nos enteramos de TODAS las novedades del anime…- Era muy pesado cuando hablaba de aquella forma.

-Eres un "boludo"- mala idea, no tendría que haberle dicho esa palabra, porque ahora se reía a carcajadas.

-Qué clase de insultos son esos? Qué significa?- Decía entre risas, simplemente tome mis auriculares y puse los Redondos a todo volumen para no escuchar a Matt.

Para mi suerte, el viaje a Odaiba no era muy largo, por lo tanto nuestro destino se encontraba muy cerca, y una vez que me libre de Matt, le diría una mentira como ir a hacer las compras, o quiero conocer mejor Odaiba, también otra escusa seria ir a tirar al aro, o también buscar alguna escuela para ir, mientras pensaba alguna excusa para no aguantar al rubio cara de "banana", el metro se detuvo en la estación que nos correspondía bajar.

Ambos bajamos, y fuimos al destino, donde nos esperaba un nuevo apartamento, una nueva vida, a mí sobre todo, volver a recordar mi idioma natal, las costumbres, nuestra cultura y cada fecha que se suele festejar. Al ingresar al apartamento, lo encontré todo en perfectas condiciones, muy ordenado.

-Sospecho que la que estuvo aquí fue mamá no es cierto?- Pregunte, mi hermano solamente se reía.

-Si…- Esta vez Matt se puso serio –T.K, sabes por qué mamá y papá te enviaron a otro país cierto? Bueno ahora que volviste, tenemos una gran misión, tenemos que encontrar a la persona cuya sangre sea la real, el tipo azul…- Yo asentí.

-Soy más que consiente de esto, por algo vine hasta aquí no crees?- Matt suspiro, al parecer ahora si se encontraba tranquilo de saber que yo ya reconocía cual era mi misión. –Bueno, si no te molesta, quería ir a dar un paseo, quiero conocer mejor Odaiba…- Matt me observo.

-No me molesta, otra cosa, toma, mamá se encargó de inscribirte a esta escuela, mañana enviaran tu uniforme para que puedas asistir pronto, de seguro te citaran mañana para hacerte unas entrevistas…- Tome todo lo que me dio Matt, para observarlo, iría a una escuela preparatoria, cuando en Argentina estaba en secundaria todavía.

-Gracias…- Murmure y salí a caminar, observaba a cada persona que pasaba cerca mío, no podía negar que a veces me sentía parte de ellos, pero no lo soy…

La tarde se presentaba nublada, un poco de aire frio corría cerca, pero era poco lo que sentía, la luna todavía no se hacía presente, aunque estas noches la podría observar de forma tranquila y sin pensar en que voy a destruir algo o a alguien. Todas estas cosas que pensaba, se fueron cuando vi a una chica que capto mi atención por completo.

Era muy pálida, labios rojizos, cabello castaño, el flequillo hacia un costado pero partido al medio, uniforme de alguna escuela que no reconozco, era una pollera plisada azul oscura, medias negras hasta la altura de las rodillas, camisa blanca y en su cuello lo decoraba un moño rojo, en vez de llevar un saco, lo que tenía era una campera roja muy intensa, al parecer hecha a mano, la capucha le cubría gran parte de la parte superior de su cabeza pero permitía observar su rostro, ojos cafés con un brillo muy especial. Me quede un poco idiota al observarla, algo hizo que me llamara la atención su forma de mirar y su caminata, pero no estaba seguro lo que era…

Decidí seguir mi camino, de todas maneras fue algo momentáneo. Las nubes estaban cargadas con ganas de llover, tome la decisión de volver a casa antes que mi hermano se preocupe.

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo (:**

**anaiza18****: Hola! :D Muchas gracias por seguirme, y me alegra mucho que te guste la propuesta, de a poco este fic va a tomar más color, xD. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo hayas disfrutado mucho, muchos saludos :D.**


	3. ¿A dónde vas Caperucita Roja?

**Holusss! Como andan? Me sentía muy entusiasmada por lo tanto decidí escribir un nuevo capi. Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Capítulo 2: "¿A dónde vas Caperucita Roja?".

El primer día de escuela llego para T.K, aunque para Kari no lo era, normalmente ella se levantaba muy temprano, pero no los días que le tocaba la guardia de noche.

Kari asistía a la escuela Preparatoria Cross, una escuela que guardaba muchos secretos, aunque Kari no los conocía del todo, lo que tenia de especial y era la única escuela con dos turnos, un turno que era llamado "La diurna" porque sus estudiantes d asisten en el horario de la mañana y tarde, y el otro denominado "La nocturna" ya que los alumnos asisten de noche.

Kari día por medio le toca cumplir la guardia del turno de la noche, junto con su mejor amigo Zero Croos, hijo adoptivo del director y fundador de la escuela preparatoria.

Algunos se preguntaran por qué dichos alumnos deben cumplir un turno nocturno, la respuesta no es tan sencilla y pocas personas de verdad lo comprenden, pero en esa escuela en el turno nocturno, asisten vampiros. La idea nació del director de que los vampiros también formen parte de la sociedad y estos no se sientan excluidos de la misma, por lo tanto hace 10 años creo el colegio con dos turnos, con el fin de que los vampiros también tengan derechos y uno de ellos es la educación. Al conocer bien la historia y la forma de cada vampiro, acordó que la nocturna sea para todo aquel vampiro que quiera formar parte de esa escuela, brindándoles estadía.

Se puede decir que los vampiros que han asistido al colegio Croos, pertenecen a la categoría A y B, aunque de la clase A, simplemente hay un estudiante, y el otro porcentaje sobrante es de la categoría B.

Las categorías de los vampiros son 5, la "A" corresponde a los vampiros de sangre pura, son completamente vampiros, y son los únicos que pueden transformar a un humano en vampiro. La "B" corresponde a una clase noble, lo que los diferencia de los puros es que tienen algo de sangre humana. La "C" es un tipo de vampiro común, pero hasta ahora en Japón no se ha reconocido a ninguno de esa categoría. La "D" corresponde a los humanos transformados en vampiros, si un vampiro puro muerde a un humano este se transformara en vampiro, pero debe de calmar su sed para no perder la cordura, o para mantenerse estable debe beber la sangre de un puro, pero este es el peor tabú y pecado para los vampiros. Y por último la "E", es el último nivel, donde los que fueron transformados en vampiros por la necesidad de su sed, pierden lo humano que les quedaban hasta convertirse en monstruos, donde buscan con locura la sangre humana.

Volviendo a Kari, ella se encontraba en clase, con sueño, ya que en la noche le tocó el turno, aunque no era la única, en realidad a su lado su mejor amigo estaba por el 4to sueño, él sí que no podía aguantar ni contenerse, por lo tanto solía dormir por varias clases.

La mente de Kari seguía pensando en la excusa que les pondría a sus padres para salir en la noche y poder volver a su escuela a vigilar a las alumnas que solían escaparse para encontrarse con algún muchacho de la nocturna, pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por el director.

-Hola alumnos y profesor, hoy ingresara a esta escuela, un alumno nuevo, viene de Argentina. Espero que se sienta cómodo con ustedes- Kari observo a la perfección, cuando ingreso aquel chico de cabello rubio, su mirada era muy fría, ojos color azul, tenía el uniforme de la escuela y se demostraba muy serio.

-Me llamo Takeru…- Fue lo único que dijo para luego ingresar y sentarse en un asiento disponible.

Kari no podía parar de observarlo, por algunos segundos se sintió muy atraída hacia el, aunque le molesto mucho lo frio que era. Sin darse cuenta Zero se había despertado.

-Me perdí de algo?- Kari suspiro, era normal escuchar eso todos los días.

-Sí, ingreso un chico nuevo…- Zero y T.K se observaron los dos de manera fija, sin apartar la vista entre ambos, de a poco el ambiente se notaba tenso y se percibía una atmosfera extraña.

"_No puedo creer que asistan humanos convertidos en vampiros a esta escuela, acaso el director no se ha dado cuenta?" _

Zero no le quitaba la mirada de encima, en sus ojos se podía observar el desprecio, se había encontrado con el peor enemigo. Desde tiempos medievales que los vampiros y hombres lobo tenían sus guerras, ambos se odiaban entre ellos y competían por los humanos.

"_Maldito Croos, no entiendo lo que tramas…"_ Pensaba Zero, con mucha bronca.

-Zero… Zero- Kari no lograba captar su atención, hasta que reacciono –qué te pasa? Te quedaste observando al chico nuevo por unos cuantos minutos, te ves raro…-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Ahora vengo, necesito hablar con el director…- Zero se retiró de la clase para ir a la dirección.

Mientras tanto, Kari se percató que una mirada azul no dejaba de seguirla.

-¿En qué idiotez estás pensando?- Ingreso Zero de un portazo y con mucha furia.

-Relájate, solamente creí que podrían dejar sus diferencias para ser amigos…- Eso hizo que Zero se enojara y lo tomara del cuello de la camisa.

-Hablas muchas tonterías!- El director empezó a reír y luego Zero lo soltó.

-Calma… Él ya sabe el secreto… No dirá nada, e incluso se ofreció para la guardia- Zero abrió muy grandes sus ojos. –Estuve hablando con él, y le dije que aquí debería ocultar su secreto, pero que yo ya lo conocía, no fue difícil distinguirlo, lo que le dije es que aquí asisten vampiros en el turno nocturno. Eso le llamo mucho la atención, le explique la historia de la escuela y le dije que es la primera vez que asistía un sujeto como él. Cuando le conté sobre ti y Kari me dijo que si necesitaban ayuda el estaría presente, claro excepto las noches de luna llena, por un lado para nosotros seria de mucha ayuda, y para el resto también. Ambos son excluidos de la sociedad y si quieren formar parte de la misma tienen que aprender a convivir…- Zero entendía a la perfección lo que quería el director, pero no acordaba en soportarlo todo el día al lobo.

-Eso entiendo, pero por qué diablos tengo que soportar al perro pulgoso ese todo el día, no tuviste mejor idea de enviarlo a otro salón?!- El director empezó a reír pero luego cambio su mirada.

-No… En realidad lo hice por ti… Sé que no es fácil para ti lo que te ha ocurrido, pero te ayudara a darte cuenta de que verdaderamente no es eso que piensas que eres… Eres otro en realidad, y creo que te conviene tenerlo como aliado que como un enemigo más… Ni siquiera eres amigo de los vampiros, pero disimulas ser un humano, y eso ya no lo eres… Ambos pueden ser diferentes, pero recuerda, en algunas se van a asemejar y pueden llegar a ser muy amigos…- Zero intentaba aceptar lo que le decía el director, pero era muy complejo para asimilarlo. –Después de todo, ambos son enemigos de los vampiros, tu porque posees aquella arma poderosa capas de asesinarlos, y él porque desde tiempos remotos que han sido enemigos…- Zero sonrió.

-Tienes razón… Bueno ya me marcho- Sin darse cuenta caminaba por los pasillos de la oscura escuela pensando en la idea del director.

* * *

La campana del descanso había tocado, los alumnos disfrutaban de su almuerzo, Kari esperaba a Zero para darle la bienvenida a "Takeru", pero este no volvía de la dirección.

-Kari, no te ha dejado de mirar…- Comentaban sus compañeras, Kari simplemente suspiraba –no te parece muy lindo?- Kari movía la cabeza a modo de un "NO". –Ve a hablarle, de seguro está esperando a que le digas algo…-

-Pero no quiero hablar con el… Es algo extraño, mira la ventana y no se ha quitado esos auriculares, además se la paso dibujando toda la clase cosas raras, no pienso hablar con el…- Sus compañeras la obligaron, hasta que se tuvo que acercar. Pero noto que él no le prestaba atención a nada, por lo tanto le tuvo que tocar el hombro. T.K se dio vuelta para observarla, levanto una ceja y se quitó un auricular. –Hola… Soy la delegada de la clase, junto con un amigo que todavía no ha vuelto… Te quería dar la bienvenida, y si necesitas algo puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Si necesitas que te haga un recorrido por la escuela…- T.K la interrumpió.

-Gracias por la amabilidad, me podrías decir tu nombre?- Kari se sonrojo, no pensaba que fuese tan cortés.

-Hikari Yagami…- Él le sonrió, y Kari se sonrojo –bueno, si necesitas algo dime, nos vemos, Takeru…- T.K no borro su sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hikari…- Volvió a ponerse sus auriculares, mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. _"Rostro pálido, tan blanco como una hoja, labios rojizos, cabello castaño, ojos color café brillante, rostro perfecto, mejillas ruborizadas, nariz puntiaguda pero chica, cuerpo bien formado, con piernas musculosas, cintura marcada, caderas anchas, postura recta." _Pensaba T.K mientras la observaba, algo de ella le llamaba mucho la atención, porque era la primera vez que se percataba tanto de una chica.

Mientras la música no dejaba de sonar, se sentía identificado con la letra de la canción… _"Y oigo una voz que dice sin razón, vos siempre cambiando, ya no cambias más. Y yo estoy cada vez más igual, ya no sé qué hacer conmigo."_

Después de las clases que les faltaban a los alumnos, la campana sonó indicando que su turno había finalizado y para preparar al siguiente turno. El verdadero fin de la campana era llamar a los vampiros para que despertaran o les indicaba que el crepúsculo ya estaba cerca y podrían salir a la calle libremente.

Esa tarde Kari quiso ir a visitar a su abuela como era costumbre, mientras hacía tiempo para luego asistir al ingreso de la Nocturna y controlar que nada suceda. Mientras buscaba sus cosas, Kari se quitó su saco, como era costumbre y se puso su campera roja, mientras cambiaba sus zapatos blancos que les brindaba la escuela por los de ella. Sin darse cuenta, un brazo se puso cerca de ella, a modo de acorralo.

-Permiten utilizar camperas que no correspondan al uniforme?- Kari se sonrojo al encontrar los ojos azules de T.K.

-Sí, bueno creo que si…- T.K la observo y le sonrió –por qué la pregunta?-

-Porque al inicio de la clase eras la única con esta campera, y me pareció extraño…- Kari se sonrojo al escucharlo, después de todo la estuvo observando por mucho tiempo y ella no se había percatado. –Por qué camino vas?- Kari se sonrojo aún más.

-Bueno, este, iba a ir a la casa de mi abuela…- Kari supo que esa no era toda la información que esperaba recibir T.K –está cerca de la tienda Fuku, donde venden los uniformes de algunas escuelas…- Ahora si era lo que esperaba oír T.K…

-De acuerdo, te acompañare, quería ir a comprar algunas cosas a una librería que se encuentra cerca de allí.- El corazón de Kari empezó a latir.

-Bueno, vamos…- Ambos empezaron a caminar por la vereda, Kari no quería decir ninguna palabra, hasta que T.K le pregunto si suele ir muy seguido a casa de su abuela –sí, todas las tardes, me queda cerca de la escuela porque voy a cumplir el turno de guardia de la nocturna…- T.K sonrió.

-Entonces nos vamos a encontrar en un rato…- Y le guiño un ojo, lo que provoco que Kari se sonrojara. Ambos continuaban el camino, hasta que Kari llego a su destino.

-Aquí vive mi abuela, bueno, luego nos vemos?- T.K asintió.

-Si… Si quieres te paso a buscar.- Kari alzo su mirada, y asintió con mucha alegría, en ese momento no se reconocía, nunca actuaba de esa manera con nadie, tampoco con Zero. –Bueno entonces te vengo a buscar antes de las 8:00, adiós…- T.K se marchó y Kari quedo sonrojada en la puerta de la casa de su abuela. –Si esto fuese la Caperucita Roja, te digo Kari que no debes hablar con extraños, porque el lobo te va a comer…- Comento T.K en voz baja, mientras marchaba a la biblioteca para buscar algún libro que cuente un poco más sobre su misión.

Al ingresar a la librería pidió algunos libros que tengan que ver con plantas, aunque muy pocos tenían relación con las mismas, no estaba lo que el buscaba. Mientras buscaba por diferentes lugares encontró un libro algo antiguo que tal vez le serviría. Tomo asiento cerca de la cafetería, para observar la información del libro. Al abrilo encontró algo que un poco le sirvió, ya que hablaba de una extraña planta sin reconocer su nombre, pero se alimentaba de sangre ya sea humana o animal, pero a cierta fecha necesitaba de una sangre "pura" para que sus frutos y su vida se extendiera por varios siglos. T.K suspiro, hace días buscaba información, pero no la encontraba, sus padres solamente lo enviaron a buscar a la persona que tenga la sangre azul, pero le dijeron que posteriormente le explicarían el por qué…

-Esto es parecido al cuento "En el fondo del jardín"…- Comento T.K para sí mismo –debe de existir una planta que se caracteriza por alimentarse con sangre humana y necesita ahora de la real para lograr dar sus frutos… Pero no entiendo por qué mis padres tienen una planta de este tipo…- T.K simplemente era ajeno a las cosas que realizaban sus padres y su hermano, simplemente sabía que el nació con sangre de lobo, y que en las noches de luna llena él se convierte en tal, y también sabía por qué lo enviaron a otro país…

T.K se había distraído un poco, pero cuando vio la hora se apresuró en volver a la escuela, aunque primero paso por Kari.

Ambos se dirigían a la escuela a cumplir su guardia de la Nocturna, todos los estudiantes se encontraban formados saliendo de las habitaciones donde suelen vivir, para ir clase. Los vampiros observaron de mala cara a T.K y tuvieron la misma respuesta por parte del rubio.

Sin darse cuenta, Kari se encontraba perdida observando a T.K, a lo lejos cerca de una columna Zero los observaba, algo lo tenía muy preocupado…

* * *

**Fin del Capi (: **

**Bueno, hay algunas cosas que como se habrán dado cuenta pertenecen a Vampire Knight, lo de las categorías de los vampiros creo que fue en el único manga y serie donde lo vi y me gustó mucho, porque explican a cada vampiro y sobre todo que no cualquier vampiro puede transformar a un humano. **

**Quise utilizar a Zero para cambiar un poco los personajes, ya que por lo general la rivalidad se realiza entre T.K y Davis, bueno eso es más que obvio el por qué, pero lo quise cambiar un poco para darle otro toque a la historia. **

**En cada capítulo decidí poner algo que lo identifique con la historia original de la Caperucita Roja, por ejemplo lo de la casa de la abuela, el lobo, la caperucita, o también el leñador. **

**anaiza18****: Hola! Gracias por seguirme siempre! Me gusta mucho los comentarios y tu apoyo *-* **

**Con respecto a T.K busca la sangre real para alimentar a esa planta, que de seguro en el siguiente capítulo lo explique mejor, y por qué los padres de T.K la buscan. **

**Espero que te guste este capítulo y la rivalidad entre estos seres y sobre todo dos personajes que tienen su carácter y su forma de ser. Bueno nos leemos la próxima, Saludos :D :* **


	4. No debes hablar con extraños, Caperucita

**Hola nuevamente! Me siento muy entusiasmada con este fic, no sé si se notara xD pero me encanta! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 3: _"No debes hablar con extraños, Caperucita…"_

Después de cumplir una tranquila guardia, a pesar de los encuentros que tenía T.K con los vampiros, la noche se había presentado tranquila y sin interrupciones.

T.K se encontraba sentado cerca de una de las columnas, hasta que noto la presencia de alguien que se encontraba detrás de él.

-No sabía que ahora la preparatoria aceptaba a los Licántropos…- Un término que a T.K no le agrada para nada, prefieren que lo llamen "Fenómeno" antes que Licántropo.

-El director me explico las razones por la cual me aceptaría, y una de ellas es porque tengo los mismos derechos que ustedes y otra porque también fui excluido de la sociedad…- T.K observo a la persona con quien charlaba, _"un tipo alto, ojos marrones, mirada fría y apagada, cabello hasta la altura de los hombros, lucia el mismo uniforme que nuestro con la diferencia de los colores…" _descripción clara de T.K.

-Si eso lo entiendo, pero permíteme presentarme, me llamo Kaname Kuran…- Le demostró con mucho esfuerzo una sonrisa a T.K, algo de ese vampiro no le caía bien a él y ya sabía que era…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takeru…- T.K bajo de la columna y ambos se observaron frente a frente –me imagino que tú eres el sangre pura del que me hablo el Director, debes ser oro en tanto carbón no es cierto?- Lo que le dijo T.K lo sorprendió a Kaname.

-Se podría decir que si, lo último fue un término muy extraño, no lo había escuchado en estos lugares…- T.K rio.

-Veras, yo estuve viviendo en Argentina por muchos años y algunas cosas no las puedo dejar, hacen muy buenas frases…- Kaname ahora comprendía por qué nunca lo había visto o lo escucho nombrar.

-Kaname-san…- Apareció otro alumno que pertenece a la clase nocturna –por qué está al lado de un perro que solo se dedica a ladrar?- T.K lo observo con indiferencia.

-Simplemente porque él es un clase "A" y tú no puedes llegar a reconocer que él puede dejar las diferencias y yo también con los enemigos de toda su vida para platicar y llegar a un bienestar y trabajo colectivo entre ambas razas…- T.K demostraba estar tranquilo, aunque algunos vampiros que observaban por la ventana esperaban a que se enfadara y pierda el sentido de todo.

-Calma… Tienen mal los conceptos, él no se va a transformar hasta que no haya luna llena, se encuentra totalmente tranquilo y por más que intenten hacerlo enfadar no sucederá nada…- Hablo Kaname, pero cuando su compañero hablo, fueron interrumpidos.

-Takeru, el director preparo la comida, quieres pasar a cenar?- Kari se acercó a donde estaban los vampiros y observo a Kaname y sus mejillas se sonrojaron –Senpai…- él se acercó a ella.

-Tanto tiempo Kari…- Ella le sonrió.

-No quiero interrumpir pero muero de hambre…- Kari se dio cuenta de que tenían que ir con el Director y Zero. Se despidió de Kaname y ambos partieron hacia la casa del director Croos.

-No me digas que es tu novio?- Pregunto T.K, el siempre tenía la costumbre de entrar en confianza.

-¿De qué hablas? No lo es, es solo que…- T.K le apretó una de sus mejillas.

-Te sonrojaste, eres muy pálida y se te nota enseguida…- Kari se sintió incomoda por un momento.

-Simplemente le debo mucho a él, me salvo en un momento cuando la situación no se encontraba muy bien, casi me atacan y bueno el me salvo la vida, muchos años después me entere que es un vampiro…- Pero se detuvo al notar que T.K no le quitaba la vista de encima.

_-"Eso te pasa por hablar con extraños… No le haces caso a tu mamá…"-_ Pensó para sus adentros T.K… -Sé que nada es fácil, pero créeme y hazme caso, no deberías confiar en extraños…- Kari lo observo sin entender a lo que se refería, T.K era algo raro… Por momentos parecía ser un payaso bromista y por otros momentos le saltaba el padre sobre protector, o por momentos parecía demostrar cierto interés hacia ella.

Kari lo observo atentamente, algo ocultaba aquel rubio, pero una vez que lo observo detenidamente lo encontró bastante lindo, era poco común para ella ver a alguien rubio con esas características y forma de ser, que no sea vampiro…

Una vez que ingresaron a la casa del director Croos, este lo esperaba sentado en la mesa junto con Zero, la mesa estaba llena de comida rica para disfrutar.

-Al fin llegaste Hikari, me estaba muriendo de hambre…- Zero siempre hacia los mismos comentarios.

-Bueno no quiero arruinar la ceremonia, pero yo también muero de hambre y necesito alimentarme…- Todos tomaron asiento para disfrutar de la comida, el director observaba a los tres con mucho aprecio.

-Se ven tan adorables los tres guardias comiendo juntos, les voy a tomar una fotografía!- El director se paró para buscar su cámara, que normalmente hacia todas las noches, les pidió que sonrían, pero al tomar la foto, por un lado Zero puso un pedazo de carne con sus palillos lo más cerca posible de la cámara para que no se viera su cara, T.K salió con toda la comida en la boca y con algunos granos de arroz en su cara y uniforme y por ultimo Kari observa a ambos con cara de enojo e indiferencia ante su forma de reaccionar.

Luego continuaron con la cena y con charlas sobre la escuela y preguntas a T.K.

-Es cierto!- Menciono Kari –dentro de un mes, como todos los años, el colegio Croos realiza un evento para recaudar fondos, este año organizamos un baile de disfraces, piensas asistir?- Le pregunto a T.K, que este no paraba de comer.

-No lo sé, me gustan los bailes, pero como organizan las fiestas aquí? Porque donde vivía los adolescentes solían salir a lugares donde se baila y solían ir a partir de las 3:30, hasta las 7:00, ustedes como administran eso?- T.K se sentía un poco desorientado porque en Argentina acostarse a las 11:00 pm es temprano, pero para Japón es acostarse tarde, también si en Argentina uno se levantaba a las 6:00 am era "madrugar" y Dios lo ayudaba, pero en Japón es una especie de rutina levantarse a las 6:00 am.

-Bueno, ya sabes que las cosas las organizamos temprano, así que la fiesta iniciaría a eso de las 11:00 pm, y hasta que finalice te darás cuenta…- Kari suspiro –procura buscar un disfraz- Zero empezó a reír. –Y tú de que te piensas disfrazar Zero?- Zero la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sabes que no me gustan esas idioteces…- Y no dejo de comer.

-Bueno, eso me agrada, pero otra cosa, los vampiros asisten a esas fiestas?- Esa pregunta de T.K los dejo frio a todos.

-Por lo general sí, pero no suelen ir muchos de ellos, por lo general van pocos y no suelen quedarse mucho tiempo, al inicio de las fiestas y luego se marchan, no les gusta mucho esa clase de fiestas…- Comento el director Croos. –De que personaje hermoso te vas a disfrazar Kari?- Le pregunto a la castaña que lo observaba.

-No lo se, mi abuela quedo en ayudarme a hacerlo, me dijo que era una sorpresa pero que era para mis gustos…- Zero empezó a reír.

-Si claro, Kari ama esa música tétrica y las rosas, seguro que tu abuela hizo un disfraz de rosa gigante…- Eso también le causo gracia a T.K, y ambos no dejaban de reír a carcajadas.

_-"Sabia que ambos se llevarían muy bien…"- _Pensó el director Croos, quien junto con Kari se unieron a las risas de ambos jóvenes.

Después de aquella velada, Kari asistió a clases como de costumbre, cuando salió de la escuela fue a visitar a su abuela como era costumbre…

Al ingresar a la casa de esta, ella se encontraba sentada en su sillón favorito tejiendo una blusa, al ver a su nieta la alegría la lleno, por lo tanto se acercó para abrazarla y contarle que ya tenía su disfraz listo.

Cuando le mostro a Kari, ella lo tomo y lo observo bien.

-Un vestido de princesa…- Comento, se trataba de un vestido largo al estilo medieval, el color del mismo era celeste oscuro, tenía hermosos detalles.

-No hija, aún falta algo más para completarlo…- Saco de la caja una capa roja intensa, muy larga, Kari la observo fascinada… -Caperucita Roja, te gusta cierto?- Kari salió del shock.

-Sí, es muy hermoso, pero crees que pueda utilizarlo abuela, no te lo pidió otra chica?- Su abuela se acercó a ella y le entrego la capa para que se la colocara.

-No niña, es lo que vos me pediste, hice algo a tu gusto y aquí esta, sé que te gusta mucho las cosas que tienen que ver con lo medieval así que se me ocurrió esto…- Kari probó su nueva capa, que al observarse al espejo la amo demasiado, no podía dejar de pensar que esa capa ahora le pertenecía, sentía que algo así ya le había pasado, fue como un deja vu lo que sintió en aquellos instantes.

Cerca de una de las veredas, T.K las observaba, mientras comía una hamburguesa de un sitio de comidas rápidas que se encuentra cerca de la escuela.

-Con que Caperucita, esa misma noche va a aparecer tu lobo para devorarte…- Comento en voz baja y marcho para hablar con su hermano, quien le debía una gran explicación. Al ingresar a casa, Matt se encontraba mirando tele muy aburrido.

-Al fin llegaste, donde andabas cazando a alguna chica por ahí?- T.K se sentó a su lado y lo observo con mala cara, odiaba las bromas de su hermano.

-Como ya te dije, esa escuela guarda muchos secretos… Los vampiros asisten a clase en la noche, aunque hay dos fenómenos que nos encontramos infiltrados allí…- Matt se sentó a su lado.

-Sabes que eso no nos importa, no importa que hagan los vampiros, nuestro objetivo es encontrar la sangre real…- T.K suspiro, no podía entender bien su misión.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero no logro entender el por qué de nuestra misión…- Matt suspiro.

-Mira T.K, esto no lo sabes, y te entiendo, yo hace dos años lo pude comprender; pero nuestra familia por años y siglos, nuestros antepasados han pertenecido a una logia muy especial, donde analizan los fenómenos de la naturaleza, sobre todo a personas como tú, donde reconocen que son criaturas magnificas y que ayudan al balance de la sociedad, en las cuales los que creen que deben seguir con vida, son los vampiros, licántropos, brujas, sus sirvientes los troles, elfos y todas esas criaturas que permiten hacer ver a los humanos que no existen mundos perfectos… Es por ello que para mantener esto, existe un árbol sagrado que es el que alimenta y permite que estas criaturas aun sigan con vida, pero este árbol necesita de la sangre, ya sea humana o animal, es por ello que se encargan de buscar diferentes animales en carnicerías o hay veces que compraban sangre del banco de sangre para alimentarlo. Pero lo que sucede es que en cierto periodo, no muy claro es, este árbol tan especial, necesita de una sangre pura, una sangre considerada real. En tiempos medievales se diría que la sangre real pertenecía a la realeza, la tipo azul, esa sangre permite al árbol nutrirse y puede dar mejores frutos que con la otra sangre. Pero ahora es más complicado encontrar a la sangre real, donde no existen personas de este tipo ahora que se diga o piense que pertenecen a la realeza.- Le conto la historia Matt.

-Y cómo puedo hacer para darme cuenta cual es la sangre real?- Matt se puso serio y sin decir nada por un momento, tomo mucho aire y suspiro.

-Necesitaras una pequeña muestra y deberás probarla, si te sientes con más fuerzas y más poderoso es porque es esa…- T.K se quedó callado, nunca había probado la carne y mucho menos la sangre humana, eso no lo tenía tranquilo, debía de buscar la prueba de sangre y luego darse cuenta de quién es… -Pero hay un problema…- T.K lo observo –tienes que estar en tu forma de lobo para sentir la sangre… Pero el verdadero problema es que si corresponde se puede volver un riesgo que te guste su sangre y luego quieras devorar a aquel humano, ya que te vas a encontrar inconsciente por tu transformación…- T.K abrió muy grande sus ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en que si eso sucedía, se convertiría en un chupasangre y actuaria de la misma forma que ellos, un caníbal… No quería que eso sucediera, debía hacer algo…

* * *

**Fin del capi, (:**

**Me siento muy entusiasmada con este fic, todos los días me dan ganas de escribir más y más sobre este.**

**Con respecto a algunas cosas, la personalidad de Kari es un poco fiel a la historia de los Hermanos Grim, donde la Caperucita confiaba en las personas y hablaba con extraños. Por otro lado algunas cosas también están inspiradas en Vampire Knight, algunos personajes pertenecen a esta serie de Manga y Anime. **

**Los cambios de T.K de un país a otro, son ciertos, donde veo muchos anime, muestran siempre que se levantan a la las 6, pero si se levantan a las 10 es tarde, cuando acá donde vivo seria temprano. Pensé que tal vez sería muy cómico agregar las confusiones de T.K y que no entienda muchas cosas. También la personalidad de él, sus cambios de humor, y que sea un glotón también me pareció interesante para que se encuentre dentro de lo humorístico. Como la personalidad de Croos, que sin embargo en el manga y anime es así, sentí que le daría otro toque a la trama. **

**anaiza18****: Gracias nuevamente por seguirme y tu apoyo. Me alegra que te guste la trama y también que te guste Vampire Knight, yo tengo hasta el tomo n°6 del manga, este año quiero tratar de conseguir los que me faltan, y la serie he visto algunos capítulos, es como que siento que primero quiero leer todo el manga para luego ver bien la serie. Soy re loca xD**

**Espero que este capítulo te guste, nos leemos luego :D Millones de saludos y buenas noches o buen día xD **


	5. Toma ese camino, yo tomare el otro

**Holus! He vuelto! Como han estado? Les vengo con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten (:**

* * *

Capítulo 4: "Toma ese camino y yo tomare el otro…"

Después de unos largos días de trabajo, Kari por fin vuelve a su casa, pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa al ver en la pileta del lavaplatos llena con una nota que decía "Esperamos que ahora te pongas al día con la casa hija, bienvenida, después de tres días ausente…"

Era tan normal que sus padres le hicieran eso, pero no podían entender, a pesar de las incontables veces que le explico Kari el por qué había sido seleccionada para ser guardia de la escuela Cross, en el turno nocturno. Sus padres no entendían.

Como buena hija que era se puso a lavar todos los platos que le habían dejado sus padres. Había veces en las que ella se preguntaba si odiaba más, si a sus padres o a Zero, quien también la obligaba a lavar los platos cuando se quedaba en la casa del Director Cross.

Mientras realizaba su labor de forma no tan entretenida, la puerta se abrió y escucho una gruesa voz y su tono de cansancio.

-Ya llegue Kari…- Pero luego escucho otra voz, era raro que su hermano no estuviera solo. –Veo que estas al día con la casa, eso te pasa por pasar todos los días en la escuela…- Kari se enojó ante el comentario de su hermano.

-Sabes el por qué lo hago!- Pero cuando volteo, vio a otro chico al lado de su hermano, muy parecido a T.K.

-Hola! Me llamo Yamato, pero me puedes decir Matt… Mucho gusto- Kari lo observo, algo extraño sentía, le daba la misma sensación que Takeru… pero no podía entenderlo.

-Hola, soy Hikari…- Fue lo único que pudo decir, noto que él no paraba de observarla.

-Veo que asistes a la misma escuela que mi hermano, tiene el mismo uniforme…- Kari se sonrojo, algo le decía que él era el hermano de T.K.

-Eh si, tu hermano, también es guardia como yo…- Fue lo único que le pudo decir. Por algún motivo se sentía muy nerviosa… -Quieren tomar el té?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar para que su hermano no la molestara y que su incomodidad pasara.

Mientras Kari se ocupaba de preparar las cosas, su hermano encendió la televisión, en el noticiero estaban mostrando unos sucesos transcurridos en Odaiba.

-Kari, ven a ver esto…- Kari se acercó para ver lo que sucedía.

-"_Hace unos días atrás se han encontrado personas sin vida, no hemos podido reconocer ningún rastro de puñalada o envenenamiento, solamente hay algunas sospechas con algún animal salvaje, ya que se han detectado algunas lastimaduras con garras, mordidas de fuertes y afilados colmillos, y mucha, mucha sangre alrededor de las personas…"-_ Kari quedo helada al observar a las personas, pero no creía que hayan sido los de la escuela. El director Cross se encarga de que cada vampiro tome su dosis de píldora, además pasan las 24 horas vigilados. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las marcas que tenían las personas, no parecía que fuera un animal salvaje, menos un vampiro, ellos tienen su propia forma e instinto para cazar, era como si una bestia inconsciente lo haya realizado…

Kari se había quedado callada un tiempo, hasta sentir la voz de su hermano.

-Kari… Reconozco lo importante que es que cuides la escuela, y a los alumnos de la nocturna, pero no quiero que te descuides, tu seguridad es igual de importante…- Kari volvió a Tierra.

-Si hermano…- Fue lo único que pudo comentar hasta irse a la cocina… Mientras que Matt la observaba con un tono sospechoso, _"no creo que haya sido T.K, la Luna llena no estará hasta dos semanas más adelante… Debe ser otro ser, T.K no se puede transformar, tiene una gran dependencia de la luna llena."_

Kari continuaba con sus cosas, mientras su mente no dejaba de reproducir cosas, aunque no creía que exista algún otro ser, pero si los vampiros si existen, es muy probable que sus enemigos de toda la vida también, pero era muy extraño en Odaiba, por lo general los casos conocidos, según Zero y el Director Cross, eran muy comunes en Europa y sobre todo en algunos lugares poco poblados de Latinoamérica, los casos de los llamados "Lobisones", reconocidos como el 7mo hijo varón, solo de esa forma se mantiene el legado de las otras bestias…

A pesar de no poder encajar todas las piezas en el rompecabezas, las sospechas de Kari empezaron a crecer, al darse cuenta que era muy sospechoso el nuevo alumno, proveniente de Argentina, no podía juzgarlo de ser un Licántropo, pero si, podría llegar a ser un vampiro, ya que observaba su rostro tan pálido, su forma de observar, y esa manera de ser como un lobo solitario, algo le decía que no debía confiar tanto en el…

Como siempre, cuando el reloj marca las 8:00 pm, el colegio de la Preparatoria Cross, es un tumulto de jóvenes que asisten a la clase diurna. Todas ellas esperan en las afueras de las habitaciones de los estudiantes nocturnos, para saludarlos, pedirle su número, entre otras cosas. Es allí cuando los guardias tienen que actuar, si es que se puede contra tantas mujeres…

Kari como siempre intentaba mantener a todas ordenadas, pero era casi imposible, mientras que T.K con su cara de pocos amigos ya las espantaba, y Zero por su cara de frialdad también mantenía el orden…

Los alumnos de la clase nocturna iniciaron su recorrido, todos ellos ordenados y muy respetuosos, Kaname era uno de los últimos en salir, y se detuvo a observar a Kari.

-Buenas tardes Kari…- La castaña como siempre, demostraba nervios y una forma particular de aprecio hacia el –No recordaba la última vez que me trataste así…- fue lo único que le dijo, antes de marcharse.

Kari simplemente observaba, muy confundida, a que se refería Kuran-Sempai con eso…

Cuando la noche se hizo presente, la gran mayoría de las alumnas marcharon a sus casas, muchas de ellas tenían miedo de que algo les suceda, aunque para los vampiros era la mejor parte del día.

Kari vigilaba por los alrededores de la escuela, no dejaba de pensar lo que le dijo Kaname, al encontrarse tan distraída no sintió que T.K estaba a su lado.

-Siempre piensas pasarme por alto?- Kari lo observo asustada, no podía entender como lo hacía para pasar desapercibido.

-No te puedo ver, no lo sé…- Fue lo único que pudo responderle, T.K se acercó a ella, apoyó su mano en la pared, mientras tenía acorralada a Kari, la observo a los ojos.

-Por qué siempre finges sonreír?- Otra cosa que no podía entender.

-De que hablas?- Le cuestiono. T.K se acercó aún más.

-Tu mirada me dice que tienes miedo, pero no lo puedes admitir, pero tu rostro intenta engañarme con una sonrisa, y precisamente ahora buscas colmillos filosos en mí, intentas demostrar que soy un vampiro y que muero por probar tu sangre y es por ello que piensas que te estoy siguiendo…- Eso sí que la sorprendió, parecía que T.K conocía todos los movimientos de ella, era cierto que buscaba colmillos en la boca de T.K, pero no creyó que se daría cuenta de eso –no poseo esa clase de cosa, no entiendo por qué sospechas tanto de mí?- Kari abrió muy grande sus ojos.

-No es que sospeche de ti, solo que…-T.K se acercó y la observo fijamente a los ojos.

-Tienes mucho miedo, Kari…- Le dijo, para luego alejarse de ella.

-Espera!- Escucho que le dijo con su hermoso tono de voz, dulce. –Sí, tienes razón, tengo mucho miedo, tengo miedo a que me devoren los vampiros… Cuando era niña fui atacada por un monstruo, pero me salvo Kaname, desde ese entonces conocí al Director Cross y con el fuimos muy buenos amigos. Yo misma me di cuenta que él es un vampiro, porque me quería ayudar a comer la comida esa noche, al abrir su boca, note sus grandes colmillos, inmediatamente los observe y toque para sentirlos.

Cuando Kaname asistió a esta escuela, yo aún estaba en primaria, y fue una noche que lo vine a ver a los dormitorios, como él no se encontraba decidí esperarlo allí mismo, pero no recuerdo que sucedió, solo que desperté en una habitación, cuando quise salir de ella escuche unas voces, una pidiendo por favor, con mucho dolor. Admito que la curiosidad me atrapo y quise ver de qué se trataba, al abrir la puerta vi a Kaname, mordiendo a una de las estudiantes de la clase nocturna, ella le decía que sentía dolor, pero él no se detenía. Pude observar sus ojos hambrientos de sed, con ganas de beber más sangre, sus colmillos manchados y su rostro parecía poseído…

Desde ese entonces no he hablado muy seguido con Kaname y cada vez que me acerco a él, siento mucho miedo y nervios, no me puedo contener…-

T.K la observaba, mientras comía un chocolate, se acercó a ella.

-Un poco triste tu historia y con un toque de terror…- Fue lo que le comento, a pesar de su forma de ser, provoco un sonrojo en Kari. –Eres impredecible, aunque en algo sentí que me ibas a contar todo…- Kari no podía entender nada de lo que le decía T.K.

-Espera, entonces si mucho no te interesaba conocer mi historia, para qué te quedaste a escucharla?- T.K la observo fijamente a sus ojos.

-Se puede decir que me siento atraído por ti, y puedo ver que tienes mucha historia sangrienta e interesante, eso es algo que me gusta…- Kari se sonrojo.

-Espera un segundo, te sientes atraído por mí?- T.K se rio.

-Si… Ojos color café, que por momento tornan un color rubí, cabello castaño y lacio que baila con el viento, rostro pálido, labios rojizos, utilizas constantemente el uniforme, que consiste en una pollera color azul marino, una camisa blanca decorada con un moño rojo, un saco negro con el distintivo de la escuela Cross, sus botones tienen forma de rosa en color rojo, tienes una estatura normal…- Le acaricia el cabello –todo lo que necesitas tener para que mis ojos no te quiten la mirada encima as 24 horas, todos los dias…- Kari se sonrojo al escuchar cada cosa que decía T.K de ella.

-Simplemente no sé qué decir… Ósea, eres lindo, pero…- Prefirió callarse y mirar los ojos de T.K, había una gran conexión entre los dos. T.K no dejaba de acariciar su cabello, y Kari no podía dejar de mirarlo… Pero ese momento fue interrumpido…

-Guardias…- Ambos observaron al vicepresidente de la clase nocturna, Joe Kido –las clases ya están por finalizar, por lo tanto necesitamos de que nos escolten hasta las habitaciones, luego pueden marcharse…- Ambos siguieron su camino, pero Kari no dejaba de observar a T.K, quien se acercó a ella.

-Me podrías decir el nombre de todos? Nadie me lo ha dicho, y ellos tampoco son respetuosos en presentarse…- Kari suspiro.

-De acuerdo, te los presentare, pero más tarde…- Los tres guardias escoltaron a los alumnos hasta sus habitaciones, mientras que los demás marcharon a la casa del director Cross. –Bueno, te mostrare…- Mientras sacaba algunas fotografías –Kaname Kuran, es el presidente de la clase nocturna, Joe Kido, es el vicepresidente, es quien nos llamó; Koushiro Izumi, dile "Izzy" es el tesorero junto con Mimi Tachikawa, ellos dos se llevan muy bien. Bueno continuemos, Sora Takenouchi junto con Senri Shiki son los más jóvenes de la clase nocturna. Y bueno Aidou Hanabusa, que suele meterse en problemas siempre, es a quien más tienes que controlar con las alumnas de la clase nocturna…- T.K observaba cada foto, y comprendía mas, pero ahora había otro dilema…

-Bueno, ahora comprendo cómo funciona el sistema de la clase nocturna, pero la diurna?- Kari trago saliva.

-Sí, bueno como sabrás, la autoridad mayor es el director, luego seguimos nosotros, los guardias. Como en la escuela diurna, hay más salones y estudiantes, nos administramos por salón con un delegado y subdelegado…- T.K le sonrió.

-Y quien es nuestro delegado?- Kari se aterro al escuchar la encuesta del rubio.

-No lo sabes?!- T.K negó, Kari suspiro –es, es, es, uno de los más insoportables, cree que tiene más poder que nosotros, su nombre es Davis Motomiya, es muy pesado, y quiere conquistar el corazón de Mimi, a mí siempre me molesta por tener buena relación con los de la nocturna y a Zero siempre le dice que participe en todas las actividades, cuando sabemos que Zero es muy antipático y no le gusta nada que no sea matar gente o vampiros…- Ella le demostró una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si es así, yo le enseñare que Mimi le va a romper el corazón y el cuello…- Kari lo observo, tenía por momentos actitudes graciosas pero a su vez molestas y de persona egoísta. –Tienes pareja para el baile?- Kari se quedó fría ante la pregunta de T.K.

-No en realidad…- Suspiro, después de todo recordó que iría sola, ya que a Zero no le gustan los bailes y a Kaname tampoco…

-En ese caso, quieres ir conmigo?- Kari sintió un frio recorrer sus venas, mientras que T.K la observaba _"el lobo aparecerá…"._

-Sí, claro…- Suspiro –de que te piensas disfrazar?- Le pregunto Kari –No lo sé, creo que de alguna cosa Friki, soy muy friki yo, creo que de Anakin Skaywalker… O no lo sé, de Light Yagami, o tal vez, no ya se de Vegeta, pero creo que es mejor L, no, no ya se, de Aioria de Leo, no mejor de Kuroko, na, de Anakin Skaywalker… Si de eso…- Kari lo observaba, no mentía cuando lo dijo –De Anakin Skaywalker, no tendré que comprarme peluca ni nada…- Kari le sonrió, T.K tenía muchas personalidades juntas…

* * *

**Hola! Después de un tiempo, al fin pude subir este capítulo, me pasaron algunas interrupciones por eso no podía continuarlo, me inspiraba mucho, pero me interrumpían y no podía seguir ):**

**Hablando de Digimon, alguno/a ya vio las siluetas e imágenes de los niños elegidos para Digimon Adventure Tri? Están muy buenas, y es muy lindo ver a los niños elegidos ya adolescentes, estoy muy ansiosa por ver la nueva secuela. **

**No sé si también se enteraron, y a los que le guste, de seguro sacan una película o secuela de Yu-gi-oh, para los que les interesa, en internet salen todas las series que vuelven en el 2015, entre ellas Digimon, Yu-gi-oh!, Dragon Ball Z, donde vuelve Freezer a la pantalla grande 3, y sobre todo la segunda parte de Sailor Moon Crystal, donde Rini, hija de Darien y Serena, aparece y ya, al ser una readaptación del manga ella se transforma en Sailor, tambien queda el episodio final de la primera parte, alguien vio el 12? Yo casi lloro, pobre de las demás Sailor, no pudieron quedarse con sus amores u.u. **

**Bueno como saben las fiestas ya están muy cerca, así que tenía pensado subir un episodio navideño, inspirado en Digimon Adventure Tri, como para ir dándole la bienvenida a esta nueva secuela que tantos niños elegidos del mundo esperamos 3, después de 15 años nos volvemos a ver 3. Alguien quiere llorar? xD**

**anaiza18****: Muchas gracias por siempre seguirme y dejarme tu opinión, me alegra que te guste mucho Vampire Knight, y también el fic. Muchas gracias, más abajo te dejo el link por si quieres leer el manga online. :D **

**UranosDian****: Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y gracias por considerar original la idea *-* Me inspira mucho a continuar! :D Con respecto al manga, está muy bueno para leerlo, y hay cosas que en anime no se ven, una de ellas las tome en cuenta, por ejemplo los botones del uniforme de la clase Diurna son con forma de rosa, eso en el anime no se puede apreciar, pero en el manga si, y me pareció muy estética la idea y detallista, cuando vi la imagen en el manga casi grito porque me gustó mucho la idea jaja xD. **

**Muchas gracias por seguirme, aquí abajo dejo el link para leer el manga online. Nos leemos pronto :D**

** . **


	6. Son para comerte mejor

Capítulo 5: "Son para comerte mejor".

La noche del baile se presentó como una de las más frías, con tan solo un poco de aire bastaba para poner la piel de gallina.

Después de organizar los últimos preparativos había que iniciar con su aspecto, prefirió quedarse en la casa de la abuela ya que la ayuda seria con amor y no por compromiso.

El vestido le encajaba perfectamente, con apenas un poco de maquillaje se veía como toda una dama medieval, su abuela fue a su habitación porque quería darle algo especial. Acomodó la capa escarlata y se miró al espejo, sintió una extraña nostalgia, era como si no fuera la primera vez que utilizara esa caperuza…

-Su alteza- Su abuela la asusto y volteo a verla.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono atemorizada.

-Pareces una princesa hija…- Hablo la señora de gran edad –ten- le entrego una cadena de plata la cual tenía un dije de una cruz y en el centro una piedra rubí.

-Es muy bonita…- Dijo para luego sonreírle por su préstamo.

-Te la regalo hija, lo que ahora me preocupa es tu seguridad, las brujas pueden andar sueltas más en las noches de luna llena…- Había olvidado por completo el calendario lunar, por lo que trago un poco de saliva –parezco loca, pero siempre quiero que te cuides…- Sabia que cuando su abuela hablaba era porque en el fondo tenía razón.

-Gracias abuela, te prometo que me voy a cuidar…- Coloco la cruz en su cuello para mirarse una vez más al espejo, todavía tenía la sensación de que esa escena la vivió antes.

El baile se realizó en la misma preparatoria, muchos estudiantes de otras escuelas se encontraban allí, con disfraces muy típicos.

Kari hablaba con una de sus compañeras antes de encontrarse con T.K, se sirvió un poco de jugo de frutilla cuando sintió una presencia imponente detrás de ella.

-¿Caperucita Roja?- Allí lo vio con su traje de Jedi, debía admitir que estaba muy similar, se apartaron de la multitud para hablar un momento –es muy original…- Dijo tras observar a otras chicas.

-Me siento un poco extraña…- Pudo admitir, y empezaron a bailar.

-Eso se llama calidad Kari…- Dijo, apenas la pudo tomar de las manos al sentir la cruz de plata, la que provoco que se alterara un poco –Descuida, a mi también me gustan las cosas medievales…- el rubor se tornó en las mejillas de la castaña, posterior a una sonrisa.

Estaban pasando una linda noche, aunque el rubio se encontraba un poco nervioso al estar luchando contra la luna, agradeció que las cortinas del salón estén cerradas, pero sería un gran problema cuando tenga que volver, ya que acompañaría a la castaña a su casa y tendría que ser prudente.

Lo que hacía una hermosa noche, cambio cuando un alumno ingreso gritando, alertando a todos que no salieran de la escuela.

-El animal me mordió, ayúdenme, me duele mucho!- El director Cross hizo presencia y les pidió a los alumnos que se mantengan en calma mientras asistía al herido. Se ordenó a los de seguridad que cierren las ventanas y posterior la puerta, antes que todo sucediera Kari se dio cuenta de la ausencia del rubio y sin dudarlo salió a buscarlo pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte por lo que se escapó de la escuela.

T.K corría a toda velocidad mientras se deshacía de su ropa, la forestación que rodeaba la escuela le facilitaba su escondite, debía encontrar al vampiro que estaba suelto, era el momento de ponerse a prueba el mismo. Dejo a un costado toda la ropa hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la imponente luna llena.

-¿T.K?- Gritaba una castaña, entre los arboles le era imposible encontrarlo al rubio –¿Por qué se habría ido de esa forma?- Tomo aire –¿T.K?- camino dos pasos más y se detuvo, al sentir que se encontraba en un bosque, cerro sus ojos pero al abrirlos vio un gran árbol que empezó a sangrar, unas manos la tomaron y volvió a tierra, cayó en el césped y pudo desenmascarar a su enemigo.

Grandes colmillos se acercaban, la saliva caía de su boca, sus grandes ojos perdidos y una posición como un animal quien le demostraba la sed por su sangre. "Vampiro…" pensó, al levantarse su vestido se atascó contra una rama lo que impidió su escapatoria. La bestia se acercaba más pero un aullido hizo que se estremeciera, era la primera vez que escuchaba a un lobo aullar así, a pesar de que conocía a la perfección los lobos. Las pisadas cada vez se hacían más pesadas y permitían deducir su tamaño.

Entre las ramas un hocico se presentó con dos puntiagudas orejas, ojos brillantes y negros, estaba caminando en cuatro patas hasta que estuvo frente a ambos, su nariz olfateo y tras otro aullido temeroso movió su gran cola, tomo una posición erguida mostrando las garras de sus patas delanteras, como un rayo para atacar a su enemigo sin piedad, vio cómo le arrancaba una pierna y el temible grito de dolor de la presa fue lo único que pudo tolerar la joven, quien del susto no había quitado su agarre.

El temible animal apenas termino con la presa dejo sus restos para acercarse a la castaña pero quedo a un metro de la misma y pudo apreciarlo.

Debía medir más de dos metros, su pelaje era azabache, las garras largas y prominentes al igual que sus caninos muy afilados, el gran torso que terminaba con una cola larga y gruesa.

Apenas hicieron intercambios de miradas la castaña vio a una persona en un castillo, era de noche y el salón estaba iluminado por una vela, apenas podía entender la imagen, vio una gran sonrisa de lobo cuando aquel hombre volteo a verla.

Escucho el gruñido del animal, quien volvió a su posición normal y se fue pero no se atrevió a seguirlo, simplemente se dejó caer cerca de su árbol e intentar procesar todo lo que había sucedido en unos minutos.

El director Cross la buscaba junto con Kaname, al verla sentada sobre las raíces del árbol ambos se acercaron para refugiarla, el joven castaño se percató del cadáver de aquel humano trasformado en vampiro.

-Estas bien Kari?- Ella solo asintió.

-¿Pudiste ver algo? ¿Quién fue el que derroto al humano?- Cuestiono Kaname.

-Aunque no me crean el responsable fue un lobo…- Dijo la joven. –Definitivamente hay un licántropo en Odaiba…- Suspiro y el castaño observo al director ya que ambos sabían de quien se trataba…

* * *

**Sé que no me merezco el perdón de nadie, hace tiempo quería retomar mis fic pero lo cierto es que tuve un año complicado con la universidad lo que me complico y se sumó la falta de inspiración, no me salía como armar este capítulo hasta que por fin me quedo, ahora que me encuentro de vacaciones. **

**De ahora en mas no se preocupen que volví con entusiasmos y no lo quiero abandonar, no sé qué tan constante voy a ser en la actualización pero de a poco se me suman las ideas para continuarlo. **

**Tome la decisión de contar otra historia aparte, que sería la parte antigua que más adelante voy a subir para no extender tanto este fic. **

**Si les interesa pueden leer otros fics míos que es de League of Legends si les gusta el juego jaja xD de los cuales uno tiene una trama antigua de la época victoriana por si les gusta como a mi xD. **

**Saludos a todos y espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad. :D**


	7. Cuando entres en su habitación

Capítulo 6: "Cuando entres en su habitación no olvides decirle "Buenos días"".

El lunes marco presencia en Odaiba, las nubes se encontraban recargadas anunciando lluvia, mientras la joven castaña se alistaba para ir a la escuela.

-Deberías llevar un paraguas parece que va a llover en cualquier momento…- Le hablo su hermano y solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza –¿te enteraste que al parecer cazaron al animal? Dejaron de encontrar heridos…- Nuevamente un gesto, desde que volvió el sábado en la noche no había demostrado una sonrisa y preocupación.

-Sí, hable anoche con el director, dice que estaba en las afueras del colegio y por suerte lo atraparon…- Mintió para no asustarlo –ya me voy, hoy me toca la guardia es posible que llegue tarde o que no regrese…-

Camino por las calles pobladas cruzándose tanto adultos, estudiantes e infantes y cualquiera de esas personas provocaban que aumente su inseguridad, ¿eran en realidad personas comunes y corrientes? Se cuestionó todo el tramo desde su casa a la institución.

Recorrer los pasillos le había dado una sensación completamente tétrica de las cuales nunca antes sintió, tal vez porque antes no tenía la preocupación que ahora no la deja dormir y cada vez más le daba razón a la abuela sobre la existencia de seres sobrenaturales que la hacían sentir débil.

Las clases se tornaron eternas, con la inesperada ausencia de cierto rubio quien no dio noticia, todo era tan sospechoso y las coincidencias se hacían confusas.

Se recostó sobre su banco en la hora libre, era tanto el cansancio que se durmió y para su suerte soñó que se encontraba en un bosque donde lucía un vestido celeste, la enorme capa escarlata la acompañaba. Caminaba sin rumbo cuando se detiene y a su lado se posa un lobo, no uno común, más bien de pelaje negro y gran tamaño, retira de a poco la capucha para hablarle a una persona a lo lejos.

-Me vengare…- Dijo ella tras acariciar la piel ébano del animal.

Una mano pálida toco su hombro para anunciarle que se despertara, al abrir los ojos definió la figura que pronunciaba su nombre y se encontró con los cabellos blancos de Zero.

-¿No duermes en casa?- Ella negó. –No almorzaste nada, deberías antes de que empiecen las clases.- Suspiro.

-¿Zero no sabes nada de Takeru-kun?- Cuestiono y su amigo la observo no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.

-Sí, llamo al director para avisarle que se encuentra enfermo… Además me conto de algo y quiero hablar contigo- El tono serio de su amigo la asusto y al verlo noto como se dirigía a su asiento sin darle mucha importancia a ella.

Mientras comía un poco de su almuerzo, miraba la ventana y pensaba en sus recientes visiones y en el sueño, a pesar de lo escalofriantes que eran las escenas se sentía como en parte de ellas.

* * *

Las clases habían finalizado pero la castaña se quedó en la biblioteca buscando información que esté relacionada a los hombres lobo:

"_El hombre lobo, también conocido como licántropo, es una criatura legendaria presente en muchas culturas independientes a lo largo del mundo. Se ha dicho que este es el más universal de todos los mitos (probablemente junto con el del vampiro), y aún hoy, mucha gente cree en la existencia de los hombres lobo o de otras clases de «hombres bestia». Todas las características típicas de aquel animal - como son la ferocidad, la fuerza, la astucia y la rapidez- son en ellos claramente manifiestas, para desgracia de todos aquellos que se cruzan en su camino. Según las creencias populares, este hombre lobo puede permanecer con su aspecto animal únicamente por espacio de unas cuantas horas, generalmente cuando sale la luna llena."_

Tenía mucha lógica, por un lado el sábado fue el inicio del periodo de la luna llena, la gran astucia al momento de la pelea y cabe destacar su rivalidad contra los vampiros lo cual genero más curiosidad y busco.

"_La rivalidad surge del increíble poderío de ambas razas y de su intención de dominar el mundo. Según la leyenda estas criaturas surgen en los inicios de la creación. El primer vampiro fue Caín (Génesis, literatura pre bíblica) quien recibió ese don del ángel demonio Ariel. El primer hombre lobo pudo ser un demonio creado por la primera esposa de Adán llamada Lilith. Sus descendientes creyéndose superiores al hombre se enfrentaron encarnizadamente con el fin de ser la raza que dominara la tierra. En un periodo de la historia la energía de los licántropos se vio muy disminuida, ya que sus poderes trastornan sus mentes cosa que no sucede con los vampiros. Derrotados los hombres lobo se convirtieron en sirvientes de los vampiros durante muchos años, hasta que un suceso extraordinario los obligo a revelarse y la lucha recomenzó. Esta poco claro cuál fue el motivo de la rebelión. Algunos hablan del amor entre un lobo y un vampiro, y de la destrucción de ella por parte de su padre y otros aseguran que se debió a que los vampiros mataron al hijo bebé de uno de los líderes de los licántropos. Se cree que la lucha continua en la edad contemporánea, aunque ambas razas estén prácticamente extintas. Tanto unos como otros han sido sistemáticamente destruidos por sus propias guerras, sus crecientes debilidades y la amenaza del hombre, su enemigo más terrible."_

Eso podía explicar el porqué de su presencia en la noche, debió haberse enterado por los medios que su enemigo andaba suelto y se dedicó a terminar con el... Ahora una nueva incógnita apareció, en el buscador coloco "capa roja" donde como ítem principal salió la película de la "Chica de la capa roja", era muy claro que era la adaptación de la Caperucita Roja de los famosos Hermanos Grim, encontró un análisis del cuento donde hablaba del lobo como un "seductor" y a la caperucita en una edad de "pubertad" y de las tentaciones.

Fue mucha la información que pudo obtener aquel día, aunque hubiese preferido que sea más, opto por ir a buscar el libro de la caperucita, al tomarlo otro libro se cayó, un hermoso diario de cuero, la curiosidad fue más fuerte y al abrirlo vio las primeras palabras:

"_Diario de Hikari Yagami" _

El miedo se apodero de ella pero tomo una bocanada de aire y decidió retirarlo junto con el de los cuentos de Grim.

Había olvidado como era escoltar a los de la clase nocturna sola con Zero, se mal acostumbro a la presencia del rubio y costaba el doble de trabajo con tantas hormonas femeninas dando vueltas.

Recorría los alrededores de la escuela para controlar que todo este perfecto, en su bolso tenía guardado ambos libros, estaba a punto de leer el diario cuando su amigo se acerca a ella.

-Kari…- Ella lo observo.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- Cuestiono.

-Me entere gracias al director lo que paso el sábado… Es un milagro que estés bien…- Asintió.

-Zero, me tiene preocupada el asunto del lobo en Odaiba, ¿no tienes alguna pista?- No dejo su seriedad.

-Lo lamento, pero no sé nada de eso, el director me dijo que tú lo viste… ¿Cómo es?- Suspiro.

-Debe medir unos 2,70; pelaje negro, grandes orejas y filosos colmillos, tiene la capacidad de estar tanto erguido como en cuatro patas, en la última le da más velocidad. Sus patas delanteras se mantienen como las de un humano pero con grandes garras y las utiliza para pelear mientras que las traseras le permiten más estabilidad, su cola es grande y peluda. Tiene ojos negros es difícil distinguirlos…- Zero escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de la castaña.

-Por suerte te encuentras a salvo…- Hablo otra persona.

-Kaname-sempai…- Hablo.

-¿Podría hablar con ella un momento?- Cuestiono el castaño y Zero se marchó sin brindarle respuesta. –¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Usted sabe algo sobre los licántropos?- Cuestiono.

-Se ve que ahora te interesa más que los vampiros…- Hablo sereno.

-No, pero es la primera vez que veo uno y sé el motivo por el cual no me hizo daño y está relacionado a la cadena de plata que llevaba esa noche…-

-Se lo que todos saben Kari… Que dependen de la luna llena, su instinto aumenta con ella y que son débiles a la plata…- Ella no respondió y se desahucio un poco. –Te diré un secreto, pero esto es entre nosotros…- Hablo y la joven lo observo muy atenta –su poder aumenta con la luna mientras que a nosotros nos debilita… Pero lo que más lo favorece es un eclipse lunar… O más bien conocida como luna de sangre…- Dijo tras marcharse sigilosamente.

-¿Luna de sangre?- La joven tomo el diario y leyó que en una página nombraba la noche con luna de sangre –¿por qué se me hace tan familiar?- sin mucho más que hacer, inicio con la lectura del extraño diario.

* * *

**Final del capítulo, un poco corto pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, de a poco se van a desenlazar las cosas, no falta mucho para que Kari se entere el secreto de Zero… **

**Como mala noticia van a faltar más capítulos para que Kari descubra a T.K así que paciencia xD es que todavía no quiero que sepa :3 jajaja **

**anaiza18****: si, llevaba mucho sin actualizar y el año pasado escribí un capitulo el cual no lo subí porque no me gusto como quedo ya que perdía todo el hilo de la historia, como que iba a ser de puro relleno y era nada más para actualizar la historia ): por eso ahora que estoy de descanso (por suerte *-*) me tome el tiempo de releer cada capítulo y escribirlo como por arte de magia, ya que no quiero que pierda la trama oscura y tétrica que tiene 3 jajaja**

**Por otra parte, si le podría haber hecho más interacción a T.K con Kari pero esto recién es la entrada, aún tengo en mente otros capítulos donde van a poder estar más tiempo juntos y seguro lleno de indirectas del rubio xD **

**Muchos saludos que andes muy bien, gracias por seguirme (: *-* **


End file.
